Subspace VS The Real Deal
by Roxasolina Lombardi
Summary: Tabuu wants to take over the universe. First target happens to be planet Earth! Master Hand is up to something but what? Find out in this epic story! (Record scratched) oh wait, I do NOT own Nintendo. Nintendo belongs to Japan.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

Subspace was defeated. Everything in it was gone. Even Tabuu.

"Finally! It's-a done!" Mario Hand

"Yeah, since they are quite annoying:-) w", Sonic said.

Everyone stared at him. Some had wide-eyed expressions while most of them had a 'WTF' expessionon their faces.

"But Sonic, didn't you just got here?" Red asked. His three pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Sonic. You just-a got here!" Mario exclaimed.

Sonic looked at the plumber. "Let's say, I've been there long enough for you to see", the hedgehog said.

"Everyone! I need your attention!" Somene boomed.

Everyone looked to see that Master Hand was in front of them. His voice had a hint of sadness as he snapped his fingers. 14 portals appeared.

"You beat Tabuu! That's awesome but since it took place during the tornament and the tornament is over, I need to send you guys home", MH said.

Everyone sighed other than Sonic.

"That battle between Tabuu seriously took that f(beep!)cking tornament of yours?" He asked sarcastically.

_/Wow, he got some nerve to say that? Thanks anyway that put the beep in there./ _ Master hand thought (Slyra : *sarcastically* Oh your welcome).

Everyone said their goodbyes including Sonic and went to their own portal. Pit stops in front of his portal. Master Hand, R.O.B., and Mr. Game & Watch noticed this.

"Why were you working for Tabuu Master Hand?" Pit asked.

Master Hand gulped. "It's best fot you not to know..." he said.

_/Ok, whatever..._/ Pit thought.

He entered his portal, closing it after he got in. Master Hand sighed.

ROB and Mr. Game & Watch walked to therir portals when they closed.

"Dah faq-" Master Hand said when he was cut off of his sentence. Out of the blue...

Tabuu was standing there, grinning.

"You think you really beat me?" He said.

"How the h(beep!)ll did you survived?!" Master Hand screamed.

_Flashback_

_Pit got his arrow ready. Fox, Kirby,Meta Knight, and Falco have been distracting Tabuu for a while. Tabuu was close to being killed, so he made a dupicate of himself and disappeared._

_End of Flashback_

__Tabuu then used his powers to blind everyone. "Now, I'm your leader now!" The codec man yelled.

Master Hand teleported himself out of there, sealing the fate of ROB and Mr. Game & Watch.

/I got to do something... but what?/

Then, a ligtbulb with Pichu appeared.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the prologue of this story. The chater after this is long so hope you can make it alive!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Master Hand teleported himself to the Smash Mansion, where it was totaThat haos. Half of the mansion was destroyed by Crazy Hand, who ate chocolate recently. Dr. That' and Nurse Peach tried to control him but no luck. Crazy, on the other hahers destroying everything he saw.

"CRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAZZZZZZY!" Master screamed.

Well, that did the trick. Crazy looked around and droped whatever he's doing. "Master, bro?" Crazry asked.

"Why the f(beep!)ck would you eat frickin chocolate while I'm not here?!" Master screamed. "Oh never mind. I need your help. We're gonna recuit new smashers."

Crazy looked at him. "Um... where?"

"FROM THE REAL WORLD!" Master announced.

Dr. Mario went slack-jawed. Nurse Peach fainted. Crazy glared at him.

"Isn't that...uh...dangerous?" The left hand asked.

"No. Now, let's get started then, shall we?" Master said.

As the two formed a portal from the Smash Mansion, 4 portals appeared at the other end.

/Portal #1 - MacAuthur Mall/

In the mall, 3 girls were talking.

The first one has brown hair, a headband on her head, and blue eyes. She wore a mini-top, short shorts, and sandals. This is Setphanie Folkner. The second one has black hair, made into a bun, and brown eyes. She wore a uniform from school. This is Tiara Green. The third one also has black hair but was made into braids. She wore black glasses, earrings, and jewelry. Her clothes was a sleeveless cameo shirt, white bra, short shorts, and shoes. This is Brittany Canty. These girls make up half of the troublemakers in school.

"So, do you like the clothes in Aero?" Tiara asked. The two girls nodded in agreement. They were busy talking that thy bumped into a man. The man had stylish white hair. His eyes were blood red. He wore a tuxedo with a red tie. His shoes were polished. That man happens to be Master Hand!

"Oh! We're very sorry sir!" Setphanie said, blushing. Master Hand noticed and snaped his fingers. Everything around them froze. "My name is Master Hand and you three must Setphaine, Tiara, Brittany, right?" He asked. The girls were shocked at this.

"How the h(beep)ll do know our names bastard?" Brittany asked.

"Don't talk now! We'll go talk in the Smash Mansion about this but just step in the portal here", Master said, forming a portal. The girls looked at each other and shrugged. They let go of their bags and went to the portal.

Master closed the portal, unfreeze time, and disappaered.

/Portal #2 - Helensburg Dr./

Two girls were busy playing in the yard. The first one has brown hair, and brown eyes. She wore a t-shirt and jeans. This is Shelby Woodward. The second one was a blondie. Pink streakes were seen on the hair. The eyes were ice blue. She wore a mini-top and is Pagie McNair. These two girls make up the Starfox lovers of the school.

"Ya know? I'm happy that school is over", Shelby said. Pagie nodded in agreement."Yeah, school is over... Deolante gone... finally got the time to spend with Sparky..." Pagie said. Her dog, Sparky, trotted to her. Then, Shelby's mom called them inside. "Com'n! Let's go!" Shelby said.

"I don't like the feeling of this..." Someone said.

Shelby and Paige looked at each other then Sparky.

"What?" Sparky asked.

Then time stopped for the three of them. Then, Master Hand appeared.

"Shelby! Paige! Sparky! Come!" He yelled.

The three shrugged. Master opened a portal and they went through.

/Portal #3 - Track Field/

A girl and boy wete running alongside each other. The boy was a blondie. He has blue eyes. The girl has a bronze brown hair, tied back into a ponytail. She has brown eyes. They both wore a blue-gold t-shirt and track shorts. This is Shannon Quinn and Nicholas DeBoer.

"Dang, you're getting better the second", Shannon said. Nick D. nodded. They been running since they got here. "Well, looks like we got people here!" Nick D. said. They looked at the bleachers and seen Master Hand there. He snapped his fingers and time froze.

"Dahfaq just happens?!" Shannon asked. Master appears in front of them. "Come!" Master said. Hemade a portal under them. They fell, cursing.

/Portal #4 - Greg's House/

Everyone else were there, looking at Greg Rose's work.

"That is amazing!" Samantha said.

"Yeah! It's so amazing!" Sam yelled.

There was one person that didn't show up. That was Hikari Rose.

Hikari is a tomboy with purple/black hair, and red bloodlust eyes. She wore a cameo tank top, cameo saggy pants, and black combat boots. She sat on top of the roof, sleeping. That's when Master Hand appears.

"Dahfaq are you?" Hikari asked.

Master heard her and said,"I'm Master Hand."

Hikari looked at him. "THE Master Hand?"

"Look, no time to explain! Get your friends' a(beep)ses over here!" Master ordered.

Few minutes later...

"Awww, you have to go?" Greg whined. James patted him in the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be coming back... right Hikari?"

Hikari smiled. "Yeah, we're coming back!"

"Alrighty then, let's go", Master Hand said. He made a portal and guided the kids to the portal.

"Can I come? I'm good at helping out, even when Hikari got something to do!" Greg begged.

Master glared at him. "He can come", Hikari said.

/At the other end of the tunnel.../

Crazy was waiting for Master with the new smahers. Then Master came with the smashers.

"YAYNOWTHEWORLDCANBESAVED!" Crazy yelled.

"He means 'yay, now the world can be saved!'" Master translated.

Everyone except Crazy laughed. "Now, GO GET SOME SHUT EYE!" Master yelled.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is Chapter one of the story. I may go on hiatus because of frikin school so if I get some of this done, I'm happy.**

**So, next chapter will be focused on one topic so, don't ask quuestions if its not frikin realted to it.**

**Slyra Cooper Out!**


End file.
